It is well known that fish are prone to strike at a line which is moving up and down in the water. It is also known to fish with multiple lines and to place these lines on a craft which oscillates underwater towed by a boat. Craft have been previously developed which oscillate under the water. The oscillation, however, is often achieved by means of complicated mechanical mechansims which rotate the wings of the craft to cause the oscillations.
This invention relates in general to improvements for a trolling device and particularly to a trolling device which oscillates underwater. Prior art showing trolling devices and other fishing and under water equipment are as follows:
______________________________________ Squarebriggs 1,320,804 Creelman 2,789,386 Cole 3,470,649 Pulsifier Re. 25,165 Daves Des. 174,492 ______________________________________